


Dishes And Demons

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Lucy gets interrupted while doing the dishes.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Mard Geer Tartarus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Dishes And Demons

"I see someone's having a good time."

The chilly voice rooted Lucy's feet in place, the song she had been belting out moments before dying with a squeak and squawk. Heat crept into her ears as she stared at her unwanted house guest with incriminating suds clinging to her forearms.

"H-how long have you been standing there?" Lucy asked, already dreading the answer as a cruel smile spread across the man's face.

"Long enough," he informed her. He sat down on her couch and languidly spread out his long limbs upon it. "Don't let me stop you. Those motions you were making were quite entertaining."

"I refuse," Lucy muttered, turning away from the demon making himself at home on her furniture. Why, oh why did Mirajane give a key to whomever asked? That was just asking for trouble in the future. More trouble than a demon king getting treated to a show of her dancing and singing while washing the dishes.

For that matter why was The Mard Geer even at her apartment in the first place? What did he want?

Well, she could interrogate him once she was done. She'd be damned if she put him above her own needs.

And the dishes really, really needed to be finished, anyway.


End file.
